No Star Motel Redux
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mick and Beth must find their trust in each other again. The children and Josef help by setting them up at a place that changed their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

This story continues from the endings of Somewhere in Time and Brothers in Arms. Several people (Patty) who thought Beth was too easy on Mick for cheating on her got me thinking. And I agree. So here's more of the story.

The baby was all settled for the night. Sarah had offered to help out with the night feedings, yet surprisingly or maybe not so surprisingly, Amber had been able to make the transition to modern day easily and wonder of all wonders, was sleeping through the night already. After all, everything is new to a newborn so what's a few centuries?

Beth had been sleeping alone for the past weeks since returning. She realized she needed some time to let this body heal and to get used to how it felt. Oh, it was wonderful to be 18 again and, really not a wrinkle anywhere. But still, it was someone else's face and she couldn't seem to get used to that.

Plus she had to sort out her feelings towards Mick and his infidelity. It hurt so much.

She had gone through the gamut of emotions from white hot anger, all the way through to a feeling of depression and realized that partly she might be experiencing post-partum symptoms. Still it was as if she had lost something precious and could never get it back.

On one hand, she wanted to kill him. But then would remember that he thought he was never going to see her again nor escape the 16th century.

Her mind screamed, "So what? He still should have at least held out a little bit longer!"

"Mom? Are you alright? We're starting to worry." Sarah St. John had heard the outburst as she was passing by the nursery.

"Who's we?"

Sarah smiles. "The whole family. Elliott and Wolfie, especially. And of course, Mick."

Beth bursts into tears. "I just can't get over it, Sarah. Maybe just too much has happened between us. We always had trust. And now that's gone. I'm thinking of divorce."

Oh, my God, thought Sarah. Collie was right. This was serious. But was it due to hormonal imbalance or all the trauma …?

"You know, Beth, no matter what you want to do, we'll support you. That said, I want you to stop thinking about it so much. You've hardly left the house lately. My advice, if you're willing to take it?"

Beth had been listening and nodded her head.

"We girls need to get out and away. Without the children or the men – especially let's get away from all this testosterone. I think we need a little pampering and fresh air. Collie's got the plane ready and we're going to take you to someplace special."

"Where?" It was only mildly enticing but she tried to be game.

Sarah saw a spark of interest. Yes! Finally Beth was starting to come back to life. "Can it be a surprise?"

"Why won't she sleep with me, Josef? I make the ultimate sacrifice for her again, for God's sake! I'm mortal."

"And tempus fugits, Mick. There's the old tick, tick, tick. Your clock's ticking, while her biological one's just been in overdrive."

Mick had taken to hanging out with Josef again although their interests and even their sleep patterns were wildly different than before. And it was getting on Josef's nerves. He missed his old vampire buddy. And this new human version was just as angsty – maybe worse – than the old one.

"You think its cause of the baby? Maybe she needs to see a doctor and get on some pills? Yeah, that's got to be it. I mean, she was hot for me as Holly and she looked willing enough until we got back to real life. Now she just kinda mopes around, only seeing the kids and grandkids."

"You've got to break her out that funk or you'll never get laid again. Come on, Mick, where's that old aggressive, take charge kind of guy gone to? You're a wimp these days. God, I miss you! The all night poker games, billiards, seeing you get all vamped up, ready to kick butt and take names."

Mick had an arrested face when he turned it towards Josef. "You're right. I gave it all up for her and she could care less. I should have stayed vampire." He got that look on his face, the one Josef had only seen once before. The day he had re-turned Mick to save Beth.

"Oh, no, you don't, Mick. Once is all you get from me."

"Then I'll have Logan or Guillermo do it."

"Mom, I'm so glad you decided to get away. And wasn't it convenient that my assistant, Lucy, had all that extra breast milk pumped and frozen?"

Beth still wondered how they had pulled that one off. After all, nursing Amber was still a full time job for her. She'd never even tried to give her a bottle but there she was, sucking away greedily with her eyes closed. Her impossibly long lashes were getting darker. Beth frowned. Just like Mick's.

"What's that, Mom? Oh, yeah, Amber's face and body are changing daily. Hard to believe but she's getting more beautiful. It's always amazing to see this first year of life, isn't it? She'll be fine. Ready to go?"

"Where are you taking me? I need to know what to wear, Collie."

"Oh, I brought along all the clothes, shoes and hats you'll need. After all, you and I are the same size now since you've lost what little baby weight you had. And if you don't like any of my stuff, we can always go shopping."

"So, you're not telling. Why all the mystery, Colleen Elizabeth? What have you and Sarah been cooking up in those fertile brains of yours?"

Sarah looked guilty. "Ah, hah!" Now Beth was sure they were up to no good. "I refuse to get onto the plane until you tell me."

"You win. We're going to the desert. A nice warm place where we can get facials, massages, swim, golf, and get drunk on margaritas if we feel like it. It's owned by a friend of mine." Collie smiled at Sarah then her mother. Sarah smiled back. Mom didn't have to know that it was owned by a very personal friend. Of the families. Nor that Beth herself used to own it.

"Good to see you again, Ms. St. John."

"It's Mrs. Kostan now, Jim. I finally married Spike last month."

"Well, congratulations are in order then. Here to celebrate with your sisters?"

Josef didn't know what to do when Mick was acting this crazy so he just used his crafty vampire powers and hit him over the head. Crash went the expensive vase and Mick was out like a light. It's just too easy with humans!

But what wasn't going to be easy was figuring out what to do once Mick woke up. Christ, I'm torn, thought Josef.

I want Mick back – back as a vampire – back as my best friend. It would be so much easier to do this time. And he still remembered the taste of Mick from that night. He could smell him! God, aphrodisiacs and the world's most addictive drug combined just couldn't compare to how this blood called to him. I almost drained him before … had to stop myself before he died … and before he knew it he was at Mick's throat. He saw the marbling of the veins, the pulsing, and he throbbed with need. This is what Mick wants, too. He wants his powers back. It's his choice.

He laid his head on Mick and placed his fangs alongside the throat, at just the perfect angle for the best piercing. "Alright, Mick, you've got your wish."

The phone was ringing. Collie's voice. "It's all set. Bring Dad and leave 'em in the tub. We've got Mom here and she doesn't have a clue!" And she giggled. "This will work. I know it will."

"How do you even know about this place and what happened between your Mom and Mick?" Sarah had her doubts about this plan but always found herself going along with Collie's schemes. Still, she had to know the details.

"My mom's a compulsive journalist. Didn't I tell you? She wrote everything out about how she met Dad. Well, when he let her see him again twenty years after the kidnapping. You know that story, don't you, Sarah?"

"Mick's first wife, Coraline, had kidnapped Beth as a little girl and how he thought he had killed his wife after rescuing Beth?"

"Right. He kept watching over Mom as she grew up and then they met again at some murder scene. He saw her Buzzwire webcast. Her journal said she had just walked through this freezing fountain to get a picture of some dead girl's body. When she was walking away, thinking of how to title her story, she saw him. And immediately felt as though she knew him somehow."

"I would have just fainted, had I seen him. I mean, I practically melted the first time I met Elliott he was so gorgeous and, of course, he gets his looks from Mick."

"Anyway, they go on to solve this murder and she gets abducted again. This time by the murderer, some Professor's teaching assistant. She's drugged and the next thing she knows, she's in Mick's apartment."

"Wasn't she scared?"

"No, she said she felt safe with him. She had no clue he was a vampire."

"So how'd she find out? Oh, that's right. He got shot by Lee J. Spaulding, the author who had murdered his first two wives."

That's right. And she sees him all vamped up, drinking blood."

"And she didn't flip out?"

"No." Laughs Collie, "She said she wasn't sure if she had really seen it but even after his confirmation and subsequent revelations about Coraline, she said she accepted it but was insatiably curious after that."

"Okay. So how did they end up at the vacant motel room?"

"Mom's boyfriend at the time, assistant D.A. Joe – no, Josh , Josh Lindsey – had a murder witness hidden at a safehouse. Her name was Leni Hayes. Well, that's right. Mom still sends Christmas cards to her; the doctored ones, with Mom and Dad looking really old.

So Dad was asked to find Leni which he did. Here In Victorville. But things went bad and they had to make a run for it. They made it to this vacant motel off the highway but Dad had gone too long in the sun. Mom said she suspected he hadn't eaten, er, had any blood nor sleep that morning when he agreed to help them."

"Oh, that's bad. A vampire can't be out in the sun for long, can they? Of course, it's different for you hybrids, but pure vamps … so what happened?"

"He was dying. Mom was called and arrived just in time. He wanted her to take Leni to safety but Mom wouldn't hear of it. She courageously offered herself to him."

"Her blood? Now tell me she was afraid!"

"She says she was terrified but also had this trust. Trust that he wouldn't kill her or turn her."

"So he took her blood?"

"Yes, isn't that the most romantic story you've ever heard?"

Sarah looked slightly ill but agreed. "Okay. So what we're doing here is re-creating that pivotal moment in the hopes that they will fall back in love over that shared moment? You do realize, Collie, that this whole thing could backfire?"

Josef lay Mick down on the floor of the motel bathroom, undressed him and started filling the tub. Crap, the things he does for his friend. Real ice cubes or not? Better not, just in case. Don't want things shriveling up.

Collie had supplied everything. He had to hand it to her, she knew how to set a stage. But would her key players cooperate?

Let's see, a case of makeup and props. Check. He thought how funny it would be if he put one of those 'Munsters' faces on Mick. Maybe Grandpa with the Bela Lugosi whiteface and red, red lips. But no tux and tails. No, what he really should do is just put a big, red bow on Mick. With some dark chocolate dipped strawberries, champagne and a box of Trojans nearby.

Can't have them procreating anymore. It's just sick. Josef shook his head and looked at his friend. Poor, dumb bastard. Can't handle being human again but really doesn't want to be vampire, either. Well, you can't have it both ways.

Let's just see how things go and if you still want me to help, I'll be at your service, brother. Josef licked his lips and hearing someone approaching the motel room's entrance, quickly made an exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth hesitantly walked into the room. It was dingy. She just couldn't figure out why the girls wanted to meet here. If she remembered correctly, this used to be part of the old motel she had bought and renovated after Elliott's birth. And where she and Mick had a wonderful romantic tryst.

It had been so much fun back then coming up with the clues, making him work it out. But she had really given him the clues in the wrong order. It was all because it was so darn hard to find that flower. Josef had to help because the guy just had amazing contacts all over the world. Who else could come up with an Orchid, the world's most delicate flower, just with a phone call? So when he found it and said it was on its way, she just had to go for it early in the week. Of course, the dumb ass still didn't catch on until the note and picture from Leni Hayes came. Beth was sure he knew then but had enjoyed the game so much, he pretended to follow the rest of the clues.

She grinned. Got him with that picture of the Santa Monica pier. Ha! She had remembered his statement at Jack Toland's house when she commented they made a good team. He had said being with him was like a giant thrill ride that sometimes ended with screams.

She sat down on the bed, floored with emotions and memories. So this was the girls' plan. Remind her of what she and Mick used to have. Friendship, love and trust. Of course, she did have to be honest. As she told Josh – oh, poor Josh – it was never dull with Mick. Not for over 30 years! They'd had such a good life together.

Beth stilled. What was that? It sounded like moaning coming from the bathroom. It was Mick!

She rushed in and saw him lying in the tub. He was holding his head which was bleeding profusely. Bloody water surrounded him and it looked like he had just slipped under as his hair was plastered to his face. He was so pale. He's dying! She grabbed his face with both hands.

"Mick! Mick! Talk to me."

He seemed to revive at the sound of her voice and looked at her. His head was aching and God, he was cold. This felt oddly familiar. Beth was smiling at him just like she had before she knew about Holly. He figured he'd better play the sympathy card.

"I guess I am a delicate flower."

"Oh, no, you don't, Mister! You are so not out of the doghouse. Let's get you to a hospital and if you survive, we are gonna talk."

ONE YEAR LATER

Red Cross International Headquarters, Brussels

Public Relations Director's Office

Susan Elizabeth Stone, Director

The name on the door pleased Susan. After all the hard work, and heartache, she and her daughter were finally finding a home here in Belgium. She opened the special file and found it. Her obituary.

"Loving wife, mother, and Foundation Trustee, Beth Turner St. John's memorial service was held today in Los Angeles. Her ashes, recovered from the plane crash, had already been partly strewn into the Pacific and the other half onto the Rocky Mountains near her summer home in Aspen, Colorado. Noted Global Trader and philanthropist, Josef and Simone Kostan, were at the private evening service along with the Actress and Pulitzer Prize winning Author, Colleen St. John; her husband, Charles Kostan, and their son, Charles Jr. Also attending were Dr. Elliott St. John, Nobel Prize winner in Science and his family. The family wishes to thank all who have called or written their condolences."

She wondered for the hundredth time why Mick wasn't mentioned anywhere. She had left him at the hospital in Victorville sure of his recovery, taken Amber and left him forever. He just never would understand the hurt he had caused; and she was done trying to make him see.

She was furious at Collie and Sarah, too. Apparently even Josef had played a part in that little charade. Well, they had interfered one too many times! Divorcing herself from her family was the second hardest thing she had ever done. Leaving Mick was number one.

Without Amber, Beth surely would have fallen to pieces. But she had a purpose in life again. It was to take care of her child, to keep her safe, and to find a new life. She originally went underground for she knew he would try to find her. Staying low was the easy part. Finding someone to make them fake papers was a lot harder than she remembered. Passports. Who knew they had little chips in them for tracking people? The world had changed so much.

Her impulsiveness almost cost them their lives more than once but she had gotten tougher. Finally they were able to leave the States.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Getting used to the brunette, after being a blonde then a red-head, had been a lot easier than adjusting to the new face and body. But she had done it. They had survived.


	3. Chapter 3

Sudan, Africa

Doctors Without Borders

Dr. Michael St. John had long ago stopped calling Josef. After all this time, he was sure Josef knew where Beth was but refused to admit it. At first, after being released from the hospital, he had called every day. Then it was once a week, finally giving up.

Besides, he and Josef lived in different worlds these days. As vamps, neither would have been able to survive the long hours of medical study nor the desert sun, but as a mortal, he was relishing the sublimation into his work; and this was his first posting since getting top grades on his medical boards.

Mick had thought long and hard after Beth left him at the hospital. He really hadn't heard her then. Instead like a knucklehead, he had argued, cajoled, begged but ultimately he knew he had lost her.

He could have taken the easy way out. God knows, Josef wanted him back; all his old buddies and confidantes were amazed at his continued decision not to revamp. But the children were grown and had their families; every day it was getting a little easier for all of them to be without her. The ache never went away for him until he took a good look around at the world and realized he was needed. Here he finally felt at peace.

Several years later.

Nice, France

Susan froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. It couldn't be. But it was. Two vamps had just walked into her office. She didn't know them but she knew the type. Euro Trash. Young ones, trying to finagle the Red Cross into donating blood for their "cause". Speaking softly, but getting her point across, they quickly left disgruntled that she had seen through their cover. Hah, she was not some newbie when it came to vampires and their motives. It still always amazed her that no one else in this huge global organization seemed to realize there really were vampires still among us. I guess they all thought global warming and the economy had done them in but in fact, they seemed to have all prospered. After all, they were top of the food chain. But many were just plain lazy and Susan knew how to handle them. All she had to do was whisper a name and they would withdraw without a word. She laughed. Her new guardian angel. Who would have thought?

She had gotten the job because, as her superiors noted, "For someone so incredibly young, Susan has an uncanny awareness of the world around her allowing her to handle any crisis with aplomb." Her resume had been made out of thin air; other than the ability to speak several languages. She couldn't admit to her previous degrees in English and Journalism. Privately, Susan always wondered if they had another source of information and had been directed to hire her. They marveled at her ability to always be in control. Little did they realize that she had honed her skills back in Los Angeles oh, so long ago. She thought of Logan and how long he had been running The Foundation. Did he still have his Yoda T-shirt? She hoped so.

She had been so happy in those days of wine and roses … and "Mick". There, she had said his name. Idly she wondered if he were happy? Had he gone back to being a vamp? No, she was sure he hadn't. If that were the case, he would have found her by now. She knew him: he would never have stopped searching. Mick's nose would have found her.

"What was that, Mrs. Stone? Did you just say the name "Mick?" Susan's senior assistant, Margaux, popped her head in. "Does this mysterious stranger have a manly nose? I do so adore a strong Gaelic nosed man."

She tried to suppress the laugh but failed. "It was a wonderful nose for a dog. Better than a bloodhound."

Later that evening, she was giving Amber a bath. The minx had taken to speaking French just like her au pair, Audrey. Amber had a wonderful ability to mimic and so Susan was in stitches. Her daughter became serious, took her wet little hands and placed them on either side of Susan's face and said, "Momma, who's Mick?" and started barking. Her heartbeat kicked up. Susan searched her mind for the connection, finally remembering the earlier office conversation. "Have you been hearing momma's thoughts again?" This little girl was full of mischief. So like Collie! "Oui, but he is my papa, not a doggie."

Beth forgot about the water and held her daughter tight. "You mustn't do that, lovey, those are private thoughts."

"Oui, Maman. But why can't we ever go home again? I want to meet my papa and give him a great big kiss."

"We've talked about this before, sweetheart. You know why."

"Poppa broke our hearts, yes?"

Susan nodded. The red curls on her daughter bobbed into the water again, emerged, and said, "I've heard him, too, Mama." Whispering, she confided, "He calls out at night when he is asleep. But only when he is really, really tired."

"What does he say?" Despite herself, she had to ask. "Does he still think of me, us?"

"Oh, yes. But he calls you Beth." Giggling, the five year old again whispers, "He's in Mozambique, Momma. Where's that?"

And Susan Elizabeth realized her love was just across the Mediterranean.

Mick was having that dream again. The one where his daughter, the youngest one whom he'd really only ever seen as a newborn of several weeks, called out to him. She called him poppa and had curly red hair with mischievous hazel eyes that turned green or blue depending on the mood. My eyes, Mick thought, before I was a vampire and now once again. At least they were hazel when they weren't bloodshot from fatigue or sandstorm.

"Where is Nice? Momma won't say but you will tell me, won't you? You must find me, poppa."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am, poppa, I'm Holly Amber Stone."

Mick woke up with a start. He had been sent to Mozambique for some R & R. Dr. Bennett was afraid Mick had pushed himself too hard and the Organization ordered him to rest. Take some time off. Get his head screwed back on straight.

Yeah, right. Get it screwed back on just so he can lose his mind again. These dreams of his long dead daughter had been coming nightly since he arrived here in Mozambique, a mostly French speaking city at the top of Africa. The heat was just as bad as in the Sudan, less the flies and mosquitoes but at least here they had fans. His hotel was air-conditioned although he avoided that. Reminded him too much of the days spent in his freezer. He had enjoyed the sea and done some sightseeing but from what he could tell this was a town for thieves, scammers and arms dealers. It really got to him: the heat, the poverty, the guns and all contributing to war and pestilence. He had saved countless lives, and that felt good, but there was still so much more to do.

Doctors Without Borders seemed to constantly be needing more cash. Cash to carry on the mission, to purchase supplies and to pay us a pittance. Hell, he was a volunteer like a lot of similarly wealthy physicians. Still cash had to be found somewhere so they were constantly making deals, especially with other international non-profits and private foundations.

He had gotten a call from Dr. Bennett yesterday. They wanted him to meet with a potential benefactor. Cozy up to him, wine and dine him. He'd told them he just wasn't up to it, but they had insisted so he would go meet the mystery man tonight. Curiously it wasn't at some ritzy restaurant. No, it sounded to Mick like it was a real dive. Maybe this guy wasn't on the up and up? His senses had been dulled by perpetual lack of sleep but just seemed to come alive again with the thought of the hunt. Did it have to do with solving a mystery? He thought he'd just go out and do a little investigating. See what he could learn. Of course, it wouldn't be like the old vamp nights in L.A. years ago but he figured he could still skulk around and blend into the scenery just the same.

Mick came to just as the vampire was putting his fangs down. There was a sharp hiss and then the pressure was lifted from his throat. He heard a familiar voice. "No, I told you before and I don't like repeating myself. He stays human. At least for now."

"A letter for you, Mrs. Stone. Just came by courier. I don't recognize the return address but since it's marked PRIVATE PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL in three languages on its envelope, I thought I'd better let you open it."

"Thanks, Margaux. And thank you again for the lovely dinner party last night. I, uh, hope you understand that although Pierre was extremely attentive, I just can't see myself getting involved with him. Or with anyone right now. You do understand, don't you?"

"Well, we'll keep on trying to find you someone. After all, it's been over five years since your husband died and you are still young and beautiful. That's too long a time to go without a man. It's not healthy so you must think in terms of your needs, Cherie. Perhaps an affair?"

"Oh, you Europeans! Is that all you think of? Morning, noon and night. L'amour!" Susan was laughing as she took the envelope, slitting it open, she gasped. "Josef."

"Josef? I thought your handsome mystery man was named Mick? Josef Kostan. Sounds Eastern Euro." Glancing over Susan's shoulder, Margaux sees the letter on the most elegant note paper she's ever seen in her life. Was it silk threads? "Kostan Industries. You must know him, yes?"

"Why do you say that?" She was still trying to calm herself enough to read the letter. Somehow her eyes wouldn't focus properly. Was she going to faint? Dimly she heard Margaux say "Well, because he calls you Beth, your middle name. I just figured – I mean it just sounds so intimate…Susan?"

Margaux was frantic. She called out to a co-worker for help. "Get the mobile response unit. Hurry." Susan was rousing and starting to think again. "No, no, cancel that call. I'm o.k. I can't have anyone else in the know. Margaux, did you read the letter?"

"I just glanced at it, Susan. Why?"

"It says that Amber has been taken and Josef was contacted for the ransom. They want something from him. Knowing Josef, it's something big, expensive and probably lethal."

"But who is this Josef Kostan? Shouldn't we contact the local authorities or at least our internal security team?"

"Knowing Josef, he has his own team of people. If she was kidnapped, it had to have just happened. That means he must be close by for this letter to be sent. Wait, Margaux, the courier. Did you get a good look at him?"

"I guess. He was young, maybe late 20's, gorgeous actually. Definitely Not your typical what-do-you-Americans-call-them? Slackers."

But Susan knew that he was definitely not a slacker. So he had been keeping tabs on them all this time, even coming here today. Why? And how then could he have allowed this to happen? Oh, my God. It was me. Those Euro trash vamps in the office the other day. I said Josef's name, knowing that it struck fear and loathing into their non-beating hearts.

"Margaux, do me a favor? I know this is not in the job description but could you go over to the apartments and check on Amber and her au pair? I'm told to stay put and wait for his instructions but I just need to confirm that everyone's … just be careful. Bring along security, why don't you? I know I can count on you to be discreet. Oh, and if some, uh, pale looking people with Kostan security i.d. are already there, tell them that Beth sent you for confirmation."

Amber couldn't speak. But that was okay with the five year old because she was too terrified anyway. Yvette, her au pair, wasn't with her. She was alone and she wanted momma. Or poppa. "Yes, poppa, you must find me, your daughter. I need you." The little girl didn't know where she was but she could smell a heavy scent of lamb stew. Sighing, she thought, it used to be one of my favorite foods. Other smells were here too, such as salt breezes coming off the water. Oh, she dearly loved the Sea. Especially when Momma took her on that Red Cross boat to Lebanon and Israel. "Poppa, I'm on a ship! But not like Momma's. No, this has sails and we go up and down. I'm going to throw up."

Mick was in no condition himself to do anything. He was gagged and tied up. He felt his bile rise up. Once again, he almost wished for his vampire abilities but shook his head, no. As long as she and I both live, that was his promise. He knew she had faked her own death, hers and Ambers, although the general public didn't know about the baby. Our baby. His, and Holly's. He hadn't loved the English tart, at least not the same way as Beth. Holly was just a substitute which Mick had tried to explain to Beth; just physical need. He would have expected her to move on, too, given those extraordinary circumstances. He still loved Beth. Wanted, needed her, but there had been many women now. Casual nothings, once again to assuage the immediate need. They had all been over here in Africa since oddly, Josef never threw any of his freshies at Mick. He knows where they are hiding, and the asshole was being virtuous. Hah, what a laugh, the last one on earth to be loyal to a wife over his best friend. But at least Mick knew that they were being protected by someone, best it be Josef. He drifted off. He saw the baby hazel eyes fringed with long black lashes. They were scared eyes, frightened. And then she said, "Help me, poppa. I was mal de mer. Who's Josef? Momma keeps thinking of him. She's scared, too. For me. Where's Mozambique?"

Margaux L'estrange was nervous. Who were these guys and why are they so pale? What was Susan – no, Beth – mixed up in and just how dangerous was it going to get? She shrugged her shoulders in a typically Gaulic gesture. Of course, with the oh, so handsome Josef as hero, all will be well.

She had gone over to the generously appointed apartment which were actually two combined into a cozy yet elegant English decorred single and sure enough, the bebe was gone. The au pair, Audrey, was in tears. She did not know nor remember how Amber had gone missing. One minute the child was there, the next as if magic, gone. It felt as if a breeze had gone through the house. The security team had questioned her briefly, obviously accepting her wild tale. How can that be? Something was definitely strange but Margaux couldn't put her finger on it. She called Beth who instructed her to stay here and be safe. The team was posted until the resolution of this … here Beth hesitated … event. "Merde."

"Pardon, Mad moi selle?" The team leader, she didn't catch his name – actually none of them were exactly identified in any way – heard her curse. American. One can always tell.

"It's nothing. Do you think I can make a call to let my husband know I will be delayed home?"

"Ma'm, it's already done. He has been told you were needed on a special project by the Director, Mrs. Stone. He does not expect you until tomorrow evening at the earliest. Why don't you sit back and help the young girl get something to eat."

"Can I get you something also?"

"No, ma'm, thank you. We carry our own supplies everywhere we go when we're on assignment."

"Do you work for the mysterious Monsieur Kostan?"

"No, ma'm, we're a very special unit with Interpol. You'll be safe with us." He smiled, a very tight smile. No teeth showing. Maybe he had crooked teeth or bad breath? Funny, but she could have sworn earlier she had seen the flash of a long odd shaped tooth. No, that was her imagination. She again shrugged. Might as well find some wine – she knew Beth kept a great selection -- and settle down.

The call had come and Beth was whisked out the door before she could assimilate the meaning of the words. "Nosferatu bar - Mozambique. 10pm tonight. No Euros, No tricks. You know what we want."

The car was waiting, as was the seaplane in the lovely private bay near the main port of Nice. Sailboats vied with luxury yachts in the port but this bay had no boats. Just a pier and the seaplane. Josef came out to meet her. He had not aged a day. Same grin, same engaging manner. "Beth." With the preliminaries and greetings over, she started to ask the questions. But he cut her off. "Not here. Not now. Soon." He was paranoid but obviously for good reason. The trip across the Mediterranean only took an hour against the strong winds but Josef seemed agitated by the length of the trip. What was he hiding? Amber couldn't be dead, Beth was sure she would have known. But her daughter was in grave danger. Oh, she tried not to smile, but one got away. Puns and jokes about the undead just seemed to abound when she was in a vampire's presence, especially Josef's. She looked over at the ageless 450 year old and saw his matching grin. "You always made me laugh, too, Beth."

As he was waking once again, Mick heard a man talking in the other room. Fragments of words, "… in compliance, for now. … kids a pain in the ass, crying out for … poppa. … Josef's … father, although she … like him. What … the Doc here? We don't need … double insurance … Kostan's arrived. Right, … turning. He'll be there."

Christ, thought Mick, I am so tired of being a weakling human. Maybe I should just force the guy to turn me? Shouldn't be too hard. He looks hungry and disappointed with his orders. And what's that about Josef fathering a kid? No way would he take the cure again. He made the best of it in Scotland and sowed his seed generously around but really he does make a lousy human. I guess that applies to me, too. So I'm to be brought somewhere and traded? They've got Josef in a bind and want something from him. I told him being an arms dealer was dangerous, especially with the new technology. Armageddon in a small package with a fanatic's itchy finger on the trigger. Blam, and we're all off to virgin territory. Christ, Mick swore again, that's it. But why would Josef even bother to deal with these nuts? It had always been understood between them that me as a human was a dead duck one way or the other so why would he care? Especially when it came to negotiating with terrorists. Mick searched his memory for the other partial bits of conversation. He groaned. "double insurance" I'm insignificant. They found something really compelling to force Josef's hand. I wonder what it is?

Beth jerked awake. Amber had quite clearly just talked to her. Josef gave her a look with a question in it. They were at a hotel close by the rendezvous site. He had filled her in as soon as he had had the place double checked by security. She took a gamble. "Amber seems to know where she is but thinks her poppa is coming to rescue her." He smiled. The break he was looking for. "She's telepathic?" Beth nodded. "I was asleep …"

"I heard you snore."

She nudged him good and hard. As if that would injure him in the least. "I do not. Anyway, she says she's on a boat with sails that has just tied onto a way bigger boat. She smells burnt diesel oil now but earlier it was lamb stew. She was sick from the trip but now she's hungry."

"My, my, what a little chatterbox. Do you communicate with your daughter often this way?"

Beth knew it wasn't an idle question. "Yes. What should I tell her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Josef snugged the package closer to his body. He figured it was better not to attach it directly onto his person but to keep it close. That way, if things backfired, and were blown up, well he could always regenerate, unless the burning got him or he lost his head. But he didn't intend that to happen and really, when had he ever lost his head over anything? Especially something as sappy as getting his two best friends back together.

No, years ago he had survived that bombing of his penthouse office. He wished the others had had his years of survival experience plus using the cure. And despite everything, he had to admit, Coraline's advice on how to survive had held up quite nicely. In fact, she had given the fire department the idea: drop, and roll. Of course, privately she had added that it helped to have at least one blast and fireproof area nearby. Wherever Josef went now, a little cubby was made just for that purpose. Coraline was crazy but seemed to always survive somehow. Mick thought he had killed her with fire but Josef knew that couldn't have happened. She was too old a vamp and just had too much regenerative power to go down in flames. Which is why he found it so intriguing when the Monaghans crisped up immediately.

He figured that a mere 150 years wasn't enough, glad that he had 300 more than everybody else around here. He sniffed. There were probably much older vamps in this armpit of the world but his ego would bet his smarts against any of them. Even this World Leader wanna be. Josef wondered once again who the heck it was that had figured out his secret? He'd found Lance and all his other contacts in Europe and the Middle East. They hadn't known about Beth so he doubted any of them were in on it plus no one could even give him a name. No one that is until Interpol called, asking him why The Shadow was seeking him out? Man, the humans were incredible. Josef sneered. Code naming this guy after a graphic novel hero. Those boys at Interpol wanted him bad but how had they figured out the connection to Josef of little Amber's kidnapping? Now, that wasn't as obvious as a mole but it stood to reason. If they knew about one, they knew about the other.

Yes, it was clear: he had a traitor, one soon to be ashes traitor. Someone in Josef's organization knew about Beth, knew she and her daughter were special to him and that they were being protected. So was the traitor working for this Shadow or was it the "man" himself? Given the ransom demand, he speculated no one working for him was powerful enough for this kind of operation but he had definitely gotten in bed with some shady characters in his professions. Problem was no one he dealt with in arms sales or, for that matter, in the financial world, would know he possessed such a precious commodity. Once again, he checked the package's position.

There were several different ways to go about this exchange with Shadow but now that he had the Beth/Amber telepathy in play, he figured the easiest one was to play it straight up. But with a little twist.

And he would soon know the traitor's real name.


	5. Chapter 5

They had left him for dead in this seedy hotel somewhere in the outskirts of what he thought was still Mozambique. Mick could feel his life ebbing away …

"Papa? Wake up! It's me, Holly Amber. Momma says to tell you Uncle Josef is with her. He has a present for my kidnappers. Yes, I've been kidnapped! Did you get papanapped?"

Mick laughed. He couldn't ignore it any longer. The voice – that sweet, adorable childish voice – was real. In his head, true, but still real. And if she wasn't, who cared anyway if he were crazy before he died?

"Amber."

"Hold on, papa! Uncle Josef – he's really bossy but maman seems to like him anyway – will I like him when I get to meet him, papa? Yes, yes, HE wants me to say something to you."

"I'm all ears. And, honey."

"Yes, papa?"

"I like him most of the time. You will, too."

"He says he heard that." Giggling, Amber continues. "Do you know who did this?"

"The voice was familiar. Deep, throaty, but no,"

"Too bad he says. Stay there. We're coming."

It figures. I'm tied up, shot, left for dead. Not much else he can do but stay there … still …. Did it have to be Josef to the rescue?

"How long will it be, honey? I don't have too long …" Shit, he's not thinking straight. Better not scare the child. "Amber, does he know where you are? He needs to rescue you first."

"Papa, Uncle Josef has a plan. He wants to know something about a turn?" Amber's "voice" became very tentative. "Alright." She sounds like she's listening to someone else now. Her thoughts come through much happier. "Momma says she loves you and its okay to re – revo – oh, go back on your promise, papa."

Ah, thought Mick. Revoke the promise. Be re-turned! Just what kind of plan is Josef cooking up?

"Have him just come soon. We'll decide then."

She took a long minute before coming back. Maybe she's tiring. Poor thing, how does she do this anyway? Crap, has she been "gifted" with this form of hybrid vampirism? But, really intelligent non vamps can have telepathy, so maybe not. He hoped that was the case.

"Amber?"

"Yes, Papa. Did you hear Momma, she loves you! And so do I! Now I have to go so that Uncle Josef can have his plan not go wrong. Bye."

Mick thought, Hurry, Josef. The blood loss was bad. He would do his best to hold on. He would stay alive. No matter what! Because he had something to live for again. Beth loved him! He would survive. He had to … for Beth and Amber.


	6. Chapter 6

She had had a long, long time to plan her revenge. Revenge for Hank and especially for Cynthia! Revenge against her sire, against that snake of a brother. She was so filled with hate and the need for revenge and thought she had been given some when Beth died in a plane crash!

The sweet, cozy little family unit was finally broken up without her having to lift a finger. Granted, it had happened years after she had hoped, but still, the blonde was finally dead with ashes strewn all over the place. Mick was free and, if the rumors were true, human again!

She'd followed from afar his studies at med school. He was as she had always known him to be: intensely, passionately committed to whatever he did. She watched him throw himself into his studies. Reports indicated he didn't date, spurned female company in general. He was still as sexy as ever. He must have had to beat them off with a stick. Once he got his degree, he shocked her.

He had become a volunteer! The numbskull was putting himself in jeopardy again helping humans. Not a safe, clean hospital or clinic for Mick St. John. No, it had to be Africa. Sunny, no cloud in the sky, piss-pottingly sub-tropical frigging Africa. Still she watched, and planned, and waited for him. Waited for the right moment.

And then it all changed. Her secret spy – her fly on the wall at Josef's right hand -- had found out about Beth. He had intercepted a call from some vamps in France saying this woman in France had warned them away using Josef's name. He did some digging into it – guess he hacked into some archives and found out that the bitch had faked her death, and must have undergone extensive surgery, changing her face, body, hair color and name. Even had gotten remarried and had another brat. And now was living in Europe.

This was too much to bear. And on top of all of that, she's working for the fricking Red Cross! Blood R Us International handing out corpse blood to the masses. The husband's not around. Maybe she never married the guy. I'll bet she had an affair, left Mick high and dry, then the guy drops her when he finds out she's fertile Myrtle.

Well, they're not getting away with it. None of them. I have waited too long for this revenge and nothing's going to stop me. Josef doesn't know who he's dealing with! He never lifted a finger to help me ever – not before I turned Mick – and certainly not after. Even when I took the cure. Josef knew I wanted Mick back but still he sided with his best buddy … and cowardly shied away from Lance, my bully of a brother. No, he's in it up to his neck and I'll make sure he loses his head! Along with the Bitch and her brat.

And then we'll see how Mick feels about being human. Unlike our wedding night, he'll be begging me for another chance … another chance at forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth spotted her daughter. The little red head was smiling! Josef was carrying her back to her and the little minx was pulling at his hair and smiling at him. How does he do that? He's a pig, using women, disposing of them without a blink of an eye. Yet they love him, on sight, even her five year old! But he had rescued her and when Amber saw Beth, she shrieked: "Maman, papa was right. I do like him. He is tres beaux!"

"Amber, sweetheart, are you alright?" Beth quickly scanned her daughter for injuries, finding none. Relieved, she held her tight. The tiny fingers clutched her back. "Now, we go get papa!"

Josef looked grim. He was talking to his task force and wouldn't look at Beth.

"Amber, can you call papa?"

"Momma, I tried. Uncle Josef asked, too, but papa's not there!"

Beth's heart was hammering. I can't lose him. We can't lose him. Not now. Not ever again.

"Josef. What's gone wrong?"

He finally looked at her. "There's been a double cross. Intel is that he may have been moved by a rogue in the shadow's organization. But I've got my people out everywhere. We'll find him."

"And the package? Did -- What about the exchange? Did it go well?" When she learned her part in bringing Josef down, she had asked for his forgiveness. He had actually been gracious. Confidant even. Once again, she shook her head. How does he do that, too? Have the utter confidence that he'll always come out the winner? I guess being a vampire had something to do with it but somehow it was uniquely just … Josef!

And here he was. Smiling away at her as if all were well with the world. He started whistling! He cocked his head. And started whistling again.

"Alright." The tension was causing her to grind her teeth. She decided she needed to take Amber to the safe house. "I trust you but I just can't stand it any longer. You said the driver would take us to the safe house? I'll take Amber there and we'll wait for your call. And Josef, don't make me wait too long. Mick's life is in your hands now."

He stopped whistling and gave her the most serious look she'd ever seen on the handsome face.

"He's my brother, Beth."

And I knew Josef would die for Mick. I just hoped he wouldn't need to go that far.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan found himself shaking with fear and anger. He didn't even know now how he had had the courage to be here. But here he was, in this god forsaken hell hole, and he would do his best to save them. He had had only one other experience "in the field" before. Taking Emma Monaghan from police custody. It was easy back then. Mick was a vampire and in charge. When the man said "stop them!" by God, he had, charging out towards the van using his battle cry from the world's best video game: World of Warcraft. Of course, they'd changed it since then, changed the rules and it wasn't as much fun. Logan really didn't play it anymore. Not even Guitar Hero. Married life and all seemed to do that to you.

He was in the room next to where Mick was being held. He hadn't heard anything for a long time. Maybe a little mumbling from Mick. The guy was hallucinating! Talking to his daughter, Collie, but calling her Amber. Either that or his ears were losin' it. But he didn't think so. After all, they had heard Eric well enough on the recording. Eric Richards, Josef's go-to guy and the one who had triggered Logan's computer security alarm digging into those archives. Logan was sure it was so pass encoded and encrypted no one could breach it but then Eric was one sneaky vampire. I never could stand the guy but Josef reveled in taking on these types and besting them. Well, maybe not this time, Josef.

At least I hope I found the traitor in time or so Interpol thinks. They're legally not able to get into the action – some kind of international treaties or such -- so they're holed up in Nice at some lady's house. Margaux somebody. Logan didn't bother to get all the details. He just high tailed it out of Los Angeles and here he was.

Waiting. He didn't know why now that he came to think about it. What if Mick needed him in there? Maybe he'd better just take a peek? He slipped inside and found Mick. What should he do?

Someone's coming down the hallway towards the door. Oh, crap. It can't be. I thought she was dead! Uh, finally dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Margaux roused when the phone rang. Guess she must have dozed off after having polished off at least two of Susan's – no, its Beth – best Bordeaux alone. That au pair girl had been allowed to go home. So she was just a little fuzzy but it sure seemed like that phone call had caused a major stir. The Interpol leader – she still didn't know his name – was having an intense discussion with his team. Merde, they were looking at her! They had strange, pale faces. What was the anglaise word? Rapacious. Lord, now that was a horrible thought. Would it be rape? But no, they were looking at her almost like they were hungry. Then the team leader shook his head and that was that.

"Mad moi selle L'estrange? We're gonna have to bug out of here. We've been assured you will be safe to return home. Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head, no, she had her car. What did that mean? "bug out"? Some military term. Must be. Where were they going?

"Sorry, that's classified, ma'm. Your car's being pulled up to the door. Is there anything else you need? You had a lot of wine. You sure you can drive?"

She was sure. It took a lot more than two measly bottles of wine to get a Frenchwoman too drunk to drive. Still, she had to ask. "Are they okay? Was Amber rescued?"

The team leader kept his face impassive. It was a just a quick motion but she thought he nodded his head, yes. Oh, merci. Thank God. Hopefully, one of these days, she would find out the whole story. She hoped so. She wasn't sure what she would tell her husband. She shrugged her shoulders. Whatever. He was French, too, so whatever she said he would believe. It was just easier on the marriage that way than to question.

The phone rang again. The team leader halted her at the last moment. "Do you have access to the bloodbank this late at night? We need a pretty rare type."

Mick woke to see vampires all around him. Fortunately, at least one was a friendly. Logan. Unfortunately, it appeared that he and Logan were in the same boat. The others were definitely not friendly.

He thought it had all been a nightmare but this was real. So had his being pulled out of that room by Logan. They had thought they were safe. We were almost out of building when she pulled up in a van with her Euro Trash. Coraline! He didn't see her now but he knew she was close. She must have disguised her voice before. He thought he had recognized it. But what was she doing here? How was she part of this whole mess? Why was she here? And who was in charge?


	10. Chapter 10

"We've found him!" Beth took a deep breath. Okay, was this going to be one of those good news/bad news deals?

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. At least we've been assured of that by my team."

"Where is he? Is he on his way?"

"Uh, there's the rub. We have the place surrounded but there's a problem with that. Maybe a couple of small, inconsequential issues to work out."

"Josef!"

"Alright. Brace yourself, Beth. In all of the world, who would you least like to be with Mick right now?"

"Maman! Daddy just woke me up. He says … oh, hello, Uncle Josef." She looks at him with adoration in her eyes. "He says his wife – no, no, used to be – her name's pretty. It's … Coraline."

Oh, God, what have I ever done to offend you? Beth hears the name said and looks at Josef. He looks apologetic. Josef Kostan, apologizing.

"Okay, sweetheart. What else did he say?"

"Papa's waiting. He thinks you're screaming, but you're not, are you, Maman?"

"No, I'm not. Tell papa to wait. I have to ask Uncle Josef about some other small, inconsequential issues."

"No. Tell him to find Logan and duck under the nearest fireproof structure he can find in five minutes. Oh, and to look around for a sword. Anything sharp will do."

Josef smiled. He was supposed to have this all under control: His team, this swap, everything. And mostly he did and at least he still had the package. The real one. He considered. Did she need to know everything? She was giving him the hard stare. He had to do this quickly. The team was ready to go and the clock was ticking. He shrugged. They had their orders and knew he would not accept anything less than complete success.

"The shadow is my former employee, Eric Richards. Logan figured it out. He's the one who found out about you. He met up with Coraline, she put her hooks into him, and convinced him he could take over the world by blackmailing me. First he tried to with Mick. That was Coraline's part in this. She wants him back and thought you were dead. Until Eric overheard my conversation with those two vamps in your office and searched the archives. That's when Logan pegged it and he called me and Interpol found out and got involved. When that plan failed to convince me, they had a fallback plan."

"Amber."

"Actually it was for both of you to be kidnapped and killed, but they changed it at the last minute."

"Why?"

"I have a network of people who keep tabs on you. You met one of my operatives at that dinner party of Margaux's. He watches over you. I assume he also tried to seduce you?"

"I thought he was obnoxious. So he was there at the office all the time but you didn't think to protect Amber?"

"No, he slipped up on that. But he contacted me immediately and by then, I had already arrived in Nice. You could say I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Okay. Thank you. And I'm not going to ask you what it was that this Eric wanted that was so precious. But I am going to assume he still doesn't have it, right? Or you wouldn't be here so calmly telling me everything."

"Oh, Beth, you know me so well." He smiled at the sleeping infant. "She's out again. Why don't you put her down and then get ready. Mick will be here shortly and he'll need you."

Beth's eyes gleamed with tears. She nodded and took the baby to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

There he was, Mick, her life and love. Lying there in critical condition. He'd been bound, gagged, shot, dragged, and burned. But he was alive. The Interpol team had just arrived but they had only been able to secure one pint of the rare blood. That wouldn't be enough for him. She knew what she had to do.

"Mick. Mick. Talk to me."

"Beth."

"You need blood."

"No. Not like this."

Beth smiled. Stubborn man! Rather die than take her blood.

"It's either me or Josef will be more than happy to oblige. But of course, he will take more before he gives any back. Is that what you want?"

Just like a child, give them two choices and make one of them really, really not what they want. They soon come around. Mick opened one eye. He sure was battered up. Beth smiled at him again and took his face in her hands.

"You sure are a delicate flower, Mick St. John. But I love you and I don't want you to die … again. At least not so soon."

So he let me give him my blood in the transfusion. And he lived, healing slowly, but he lived.

Turns out my love wasn't even the hero of the story, either. It was Logan! Our sweet, lovable computer wizard saved Mick's life twice before I did.

Evidently after he heard from Mick, he figured a better way they could survive a blast. He faked out the lazy vamp guarding them and remembering a safety deposit vault headed them towards that. Then he threw himself and Mick into it just in time.

When they emerged, all the vamps were pretty much burnt to a crisp toast. Except for one. One very lethal and now thoroughly crazed she-devil. Logan said he was now convinced they were going to die. He didn't even know how she had survived that firebomb but other than her hair and eyebrows singed off, she was still "alive" and like he said, pretty much madder than a wet hen. Plus she had this nasty looking saber and she was heading towards them.

Mick was still reeling from shock so Logan gallantly put himself in harm's way. Well, that's not how he describes it but heck, this account is for posterity. He deserves the glory and the hyperbole because what he did then was unwittingly deliver the coup de grace. Coraline lunged at Mick and never noticed until too late when Logan tripped her. Down she fell and then it was quiet. Logan opened his eyes and there she was. Headless. She'd fallen on her own sword, so to speak. Saber, actually. There's a difference.


	12. Chapter 12

"It was announced today that Dr. Michael (Mick) St. John, of Los Angeles, Aspen and most recently with the Doctors Without Borders program in Africa, has married Susan Elizabeth Stone of Nice, France. Dr. and Mrs. St. John were joined in marriage by the Reverend Francois L'estrange whose wife, Margaux was matron of honor. Best man was Josef Kostan, and rounding out the party was the ring bearer, their daughter, Holly Amber, plus Dr. St. John's children, their families plus 25 of their long time friends. The newlyweds enjoyed a two week honeymoon before rejoining the family at their summer home in Aspen, Colorado."

Beth looked at the ring again. It was the one from Mick's mother plus he had added on four blue sapphires surrounding the original diamond, one for each of their children. He had winked and said there was room for more on the setting. You'd think that four would be plenty for anyone but you never knew. She admired it again holding it up into the moonlight.

She was wearing an evening gown and had allowed her hair to be long and red again. Mick swept her hair away from her neck and started nibbling. "Oh, no, you don't. That's how mommy met daddy!"

He laughed. He was so happy and sure, why not have more? Whatever she wants.

"Where's Josef gone off to? He didn't rejoin Simone for the party."

"He got a tip on his evil nemesis, Shadow. Seems that Josef was right again. Eric wasn't with Coraline and the others in the blast. And it appears that Shadow has figured out he was conned by our choir boy and wants the real thing."

"Do you think it's a doomsday bomb? Or maybe it's the alchemists' formula for turning things into gold? Maybe it's …"

"Can't let it go, can you? Curiosity killed the cat, remember? Josef will never tell and neither will I."

"Never?" She starts her own exploration of Mick's collarbone and feels his shivers.

"Not even if you torture me like this for the next 40 years."

"Hmm. We'll see."


End file.
